


All For You

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Beetlejuice, a clone, and you on a couch. No punchline, just good old fashioned smut.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	All For You

“What can I do for you, baby?”

He knew you’d been stressed lately, and while he couldn’t do much when you weren’t with him, he could help you when you were together. You were already dressed comfortably for bed, and he, at your insistance, was in pajamas too. He was laying on top of you on the couch. It wouldn’t have been his first choice, he’d have loved to have held you and been able to massage you if the positions were reversed , but you’d told him that you liked being pressed into the cushions. That his weight on you made you feel safe. 

So of course he wouldn’t deny you that.

At his question, after laying quietly for so long, you shifted a little, almost a shrug. The movement jiggled him, and when you began to turn your head to try and see him, he moved off you, to your side away from the back of the couch. Then you could be pressed between the back cushions and him.

You held him close so there was no worry of him falling off the edge of the couch. His hair blazed magenta as you tucked your head against his chest.

With the shift of position, he pushed your hair back and kissed your temple.

“Anything strike your fancy, baby? Anything from chaos and mayhem to me fucking you till you can’t walk . . .?”

You glanced up at him. Beej was always so accommodating. You smiled a little and lifted your head enough to kiss under his jaw.

“I haven’t been the most upbeat company tonight. Are you really in the mood to fuck?”

“Always,” he answered immediately. “The question is, are you?”

Truthfully, it’d crossed your mind. It’d might be nice to just indulge, forget about the state of the world at the moment, and lose yourself. Pulling yourself back enough that you could see his face more clearly, you nodded.

His eyebrow quirked upwards as he smiled impishly. “And what would be best for you? What do you want? How do you want it?”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “Are you asking me to talk dirty to you? All, ‘I want your hard cock in my tight little pussy’ kind of stuff?”

“If that’s gonna help get you goin’, baby,” he replied, with a smile and a kiss. Instead of waiting for you to continue, however, in a lower voice he said, “Tell me how I can make it the absolute best for you. You want me to eat you out till you’re sobbing? You want to wear that cute little collar for me again? You want to just have slow, deep fucking for hours? You tell me, baby.”

He kissed you again, sweet and slow. All of those suggestions, made in a deeper voice that seemed to glide over your skin, lit up inside you and settled in your groin.

Each one of those scenarios would be so good. But one idea niggled in your head, one that had come to you on a night Beej hadn’t been around. It’d come creeping in on tip toes, in the dark while you tried to sleep. The thought that if you called him up, permanently, he wouldn’t be alone, even if he had clones--

\--his clones were what caught your imagination. 

You’d met them. You’d talked to them. There was the one incomparable night you’d had all of them. That had been good, that had been great, but that night alone in the dark, you’d imagined just Beej and one other, so it was less like you were simply a piece of meat, even if the gangbang had been at your request.

Beej waited expectantly. His hair had become its standard soft green, and he’d continued to run his hand over your bare shoulder.

“What I’d like, Beej . . .” You paused to put the words together correctly; it was hard to ask for something like this.

He lifted his eyebrows again, his eyes bright.

“ . . . is you and a clone,” you finished, with your eyes closed. “The three of us.”

You cracked one eye open, then the other. Beej’s hair had become more vibrant again, and he licked his lips. Even though you were almost positive of the answer, you asked,

“Is that okay?”

“Baby, that sounds sublime,” he replied, and kissed you again. 

As eager as he sounded, he kept the kiss as it was before: sweet and sensual. It made you keep tight hold of him and moan a little as it ended. When it did, he didn’t pull back but stayed close to ask, 

“What do you want me to do to you? Do we need a safe word?”

You shook your head and kissed him quickly. “No, no . . . I just want to be fucked. I want . . . I want to be put over a lap and fingered and spanked, a little, while I’m sucking a cock. I want a cock in my mouth and a cock in my pussy. I want to be used. But not too hard. Not mean.”

“Hmm . . .” Beej considered. He licked his lips again, and you saw a flash of fangs. “Anything else? You liked a mouth on your pussy while I was inside you, do you want that again? Do you want me to fuck you while I’m getting fucked? You’d mentioned wanting to see that.”

Again, all that sounded good. But it’d been your fantasy to be suspended between him and a clone, so you declined his second suggestion. It didn’t upset him; he told you you could change your mind at any time.

He didn’t need to physically snap to call out a clone, but he held up his hand anyway, fingers ready. Then he stopped. 

“Oh! Any particular clone you’d like, baby?”

You blushed. There had been one on your mind, in fact.

“The one who is just as big as you, maybe even a little bigger?” If he demanded to know why, you’d admit you liked the heavier weight.

Beej didn’t question your choice, however. He simply concentrated for a split second, and in the next blink, his slightly thicker clone appeared beside the couch. You sat up with Beej’s help while it took the clone a split second to become fully aware.

He grinned at you. “Hi babes!”

You smiled back and reached for him.

Willingly he stepped closer, but was hampered by the arm of the couch. Still, he leaned down and kissed you, with the same amount of pressure and sensuality as his orginal had done, and you smiled at the end, like you had with Beej. You invited him around to the front of the couch, and settled between the two of them.

One was in pajamas like you were. The other in his striped suit. You went back and forth between them, kissing one till you ran out of breath, then gulping air and turning to the other. Your hands held on to each of them, fisted into fabric, and they weren’t idle either. There was always a patch of skin to kiss or stroke, and when one got impatient the elastic of your waistband was snapped, or fingers snaked under your shirt to find a nipple and roll it.

It occurred to you that both were shifting in their seats, the clone more than Beej. You took a moment to catch your breath, and dropped your hands to their groins simulataneously to palm their cocks, stiff and caught behind fabric.

“Eager?” you asked.

Beej nodded and kissed your shoulder; his clone murmured an agreement.

“Move me how you want me, baby,” Beej said, his mouth still on you. “You want to be put over his lap with my cock in your mouth?”

As thrilling as it would be to lay across the clone’s lap--the juxtaposition of being naked while on fully clothed legs would add a little extra kick--but having Beej finger you while he watched you suck his clone’s cock also aroused you. That was your decision.

In less time than it took to say it, you were naked on your stomach, over Beej’s legs, ass raised. His cool hand stroked from behind your knee, up your thigh, to the swell of your ass, then back down. He repeated the motion, giving you a small squeeze at the end. You giggled, but it shifted to a soft moan as he slipped his fingers between your thighs.

“Spread a little for me, baby?” he asked, even as you complied. “That’s good. I like that you’re already a little wet for me.”

He dragged his fingers lightly over the delicate skin of your pussy, just barely parting your lips with a finger tip. You held your breath in anticipation, and dropped your head between your arms as he pushed them in a little deeper. You moaned as he found your clit, stroking it with a feather light touch, before he removed his hand. That made you groan, but after a quick lick it was back in your pussy.

His slick fingers found your clit again, applying a little more pressure to it, moving in larger circles to stimulate more of you. Moaning, you lifted your hips a little to allow him more access, which earned you a chuckle.

“Ready to suck some cock?” Beej asked.

You nodded before picking up your head.

His clone settled onto the cushion in front of you, making it dip. At some point he’d lost his clothing and sat naked, his cock hard between his legs with a shiny bead of pre-come at the tip. you hiked yourself up on your elbows to be in better position to take him in your mouth, and urged him to scoot closer. He did, and you twisted enough to smile up at him.

your ass was smacked, making you jump and gasp from the unexpectedness of it more than pain.

“Now, baby,” Beej ordered mildly.

At that, you closed your mouth over his clone’s cock.

He enjoyed it, gasping and grabbing the side of your head. You enjoyed it, sucking him and taking him deeply. Beej made it difficult for you to keep a rhythm, however, because he continued to fondle your clit and now slip his fingers into your cunt. When you pulled off his clone to moan or catch your breath, he gave you another slap.

Before long, with his fingers so deep inside you thrusting and twisting, it was too difficult for you to do the bare minimum of a blow job. He gave you a slightly more stinging slap when he saw you only had the head of his clone’s cock in your mouth, which made you jerk off it completely as you gasped.

He tsk’ed his disapproval.

“You said you wanted to suck cock,” he told you, “and you’re not doing a very good job of it.”

He hadn’t removed his fingers, but he stopped moving his hand. You tried to hold your breath in anticipation as to what he may do next but couldn’t; you mewled instead.

“Count each one for me, baby,” Beej said in the same slightly distant tone he’d used before, like he was expecting more from you.

His seeming disinterest gave you a thrill; you wanted to make him want. You opened your mouth to ask, “Count what?” but your answer came before it left your lips.

A slap on your ass.

You groaned.

A harder slap on your ass.

You gasped.

Another, even sharper. Having been struck in the same spot with increasing intensity, you finally grasped what he’d told you.

“One!” you cried.

A slap with the same heaviness as the last.

“Two!”

Another. Same sharpness. It hurt for real now, and tears sprang to your eyes.

“Three!” syou whimpered.

Another, but this time the fingers of his other hand curled in you, causing a glorious mix of pleasure and pain.

“Four!”

The clone slipped his hand under your chin to lift your head. His thumb collected the tears that spilled from your eyes at the movement, and traced your lips. you opened your mouth and sucked his digit between your lips, keeping your eyes on his even as Beej finger fucked you and his hand came off your ass again.

Once sharp slap more, while a thumb hooked your mouth open and your pussy was filled with fingers. You couldn’t help close your eyes as you gasped and cried out,

“Five!”

“That was so good, baby,” Beej, or his clone, or both of them, said.

It was hard to concentrate on where his voice was coming from when your ass was throbbing and there were still two fingers in your cunt, pumping in and out of you slowly. Beej also gently ran his fingers over the skin he’d reddened, to soothe it. You groaned, and with an effort, tried to stretch forward to take the clone’s cock in your mouth again.

Both of them chuckled at you, and the clone took his hand off your face to wrap his fingers around his cock, pulling on it slowly like he was giving you a show.

“You deserve a reward before we go back to that, baby girl,” Beej muttered over you.

A question was on the tip of your tongue again, and once again you had no time to ask it. Beej amped up his thrusting again. You gasped and cried out in pleasure alone this time, and when he slipped a third finger into you, stretching your cunt a little more, making you feel fuller, the noise you made was pure bliss. Knuckle deep inside you, Beej stopped moving and kept them there.

You stilled too, your breath hitching. You moaned on each exhale. He continued to remain immobile, allowing the sensations in you to build on themselves. Even without thrusting, after everything that had happened and a few more moments of simply being filled made you cry out loudly and buck back hard against his hand as you came.

He still didn’t remove his hand until your pussy stopped clenching against him and your legs stopped shaking. Your cries dwindled and when you were finally able to pick up your head again, he eased his fingers out of you.

As slutty as the thought was, you couldn’t wait to be filled again, and soon.

You glanced up at the clone, who had continued to leisurely stroke himself off. He smiled at you, then helped you get up off of Beej. You grimaced as you realized you’d left a wet spot on Beej’s pajama pants, but he smiled and told you he liked how turned on you’d gotten, before he kissed you. You knew it wasn’t a lie; his soft pants were tented in the crotch and both he and his clone’s hair was brightly colored with arousal. 

“Position?” Beej asked again. “On your back?”

Feeling more confident now, you shook your head. “No, I would like to be on all fours. Will you be behind me? And I’ll continue to blow you.”

With a wordless agreement, Beej took your waist and eased you to the couch again, in slightly the same position but on your hands and knees, as you requested. His clone cupped your chin to align your mouth with his cock, and you opened it widely, tongue slightly over your lower lip to invite him back in.

He eased his length into you, throwing his head back slightly at the sensation.

You let him set the pace, happy you didn’t have to do the work, but when Beej settled behind you, his hand moving through your pussy again before the head of his cock slipped into you, making you feel as good as when his fingers had stretched you, you couldn’t help but arch your back a little bit, dislodging some of the clone’s cock between your lips.

As smoothly as his clone had filled your mouth, letting you have moments to adjust to him, Beej thrust more forcefully, splitting you open on his cock in one hard motion.

You had to pull away from his clone for a second as you cried out. 

“Your pussy’s so tight, baby,” Beej cooed in your ear. As fast as he’d filled you, he leisurely pulled out, making your nerve endings sing. “How’d I get so lucky to fuck a beautiful woman with the perfect pussy? You’re so fucking amazing--”

“Beej, fuck me!” you demanded, and your reply to that was a chuckle.

He also obeyed you, slamming his cock into you at a blistering pace, just as you needed right now. For a second you let your head droop, letting the pleasure consume you, but another smack on your ass reminded you that there was another part to this equation. Lifting your head again, you looked up at his clone.

He’d continued to stroke himself, but with your mouth open from the pleasure his original was giving you, it was simple to pop his cock back into you.

Filled in both ends as you’d requested, you simply let it happen instead of trying to actively participate. It was exactly what you wanted, to be pushed back and forth between them, to be used, to forget about everything else and be in this moment. Your entire focus was dominated by the euphoria building on itself in your belly and breathing, which could be difficult to do when a thick cock filled your throat and your nose was pressed into the clone’s pubic bone. Your spit coated him and dripped down your chin to the cushions below.

You’d never been one for breathplay, but lack of reliable oxygen while being bodily shoved forward and pulled back made small black spots fill the periphery of your vision. Beej still fucked you in a snappy rhythm. His clone had grabbed hold of your hair to keep your head steady for himself. 

Your pussy was on fire and a second orgasm rushed you; you cried out as much as you were able and you couldn’t control soaking Beej as you came again.

There was another chuckle and more words, but you couldn’t understand them any longer. Everything had shrunk in your world to the two cocks in your and bliss, and as you were continued to be used you came again, this time quicker and more powerful than the previous two. 

Your limbs shook and you wasn’t sure if you could hold yourself upright much longer. The clone’s fingers tightened in your hair and you managed to look upward at him; in the next second he came deep in your mouth.You sucked him dry as he wailed. With a final shudder, he collasped back away from you, leaving you with an open mouth and a mixture of come and thick saliva falling from your lips in strings. 

You went to your elbows with your head down then, mindless of the wet mixture on the cushion below you. Finally able to get the air your lungs demanded, you cried out with each thrust into your aching pussy. Beej’s words had dissolved into grunts as well, his hands tight on your hips.

His clone, however, encouraged you with dirty praise.

“Your mouth was fantastic, baby--your pussy is too, your cunt’s so perfect, I love seeing you take that cock--do you want more? Your pretty little mouth was filled with come, you want your pussy full too? You want him to fill you up?”

“Yes--oh fucking god yes!” you screamed.

As if those were the magic words, Beej slammed into you one last time, keeping himself buried balls’ deep inside you, emptying himself into you, crying out almost as loudly as you did.

Then, with the exception of random jerks of his hips, everything became still and quiet. The clone stroked the top of your head and continued to tell you you were a good girl, so good, taking both of them like that; you was beautiful; he loved you; he couldn’t get enough of you. With shaky arms, you pushed your torso upward and smiled up at him. He wiped your chin dry of come and spit and kissed you.

From behind, Beej slowly backed away from you with a sigh. More wet gushed from your pussy; his come dripped down your inner thighs. He drew his fingers over the tender skin of your ass and you groaned.

“Let me help you up, baby,” he offered and lifted you. “This couch is a mess. Gotta get you and it cleaned up.”

Once vertical, you clung to Beej, feeling sated. He kissed you too.

“Done with him?” he asked, nodded towards his clone, who had stepped closer to embrace you from behind.

Being sandwiched by the two of them was comforting. Still, you nodded, but added that you’d like to do this again sometime. You couldn’t see the expression on the clone’s face, but Beej’s lit up as he nodded, and then his clone was gone from behind you. You sighed.

“You okay, babes?” Beej asked you in concern, even as he kissed you again. “Was that what you wanted? What you needed?”

You nodded. Your jaw ached, your pussy felt well used, your ass was sore from the spanking, the wetness on your skin was making you cold, but overall you was good. You thanked him repeatedly, in between kissing him.

Beej beamed. “Any time. You know that.”

You smiled. “I’m gonna go clean up, then we can just relax again if that’s all right?”

“Of course.”

You retreated to the bathroom, feeling better than you had in days.

_fin_


End file.
